Temple in the Crypt
by Shadow of Destruction
Summary: A man by the name of Raymundo goes to a warrior and his sister in search of help, for he believes that he has found the keys to the legendary Temple in the Crypt. Now it is a race against a dangerous enemy who will stop at nothing to kill them and claim t
1. Chapter 1

_**The Temple in the Crypt **_

**Prologue: _A sensei at a kung fu dojo in Japan called his pupils in from their afternoon training session and said to them. "My children, today I have decided to tell you a story of a hero to the people of Japan so many years ago. He was my ancestor of mine and a role model for all of you. You may have heard of this man. His name was Takuitsu Makoyo and he was known far and wide through the great depths of this earth. My children this is what you who train hard can grow up to be, he was a great man and now here is his story._**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor. **

"**Give us the box, or I'll take it," the taller masked man said, pointing a 9mm at an elderly man in front of him. "N-n-no, you can't," the man said. "Just watch us," the chubbier one said. "HELP!" the man cried. From a nearby rooftop a masked man dressed in black watched the brawl. Without thinking the man swung from a nearby lamp post onto the building just above the crime in the alley. "This is the last time I'll tell you, GIVE ME THE DAMN BOX!" the tall man repeated raising his gun and pointing at the man's heart. Just as the man was about to give in the man in black burst into action, with little thought the man jumped of the building in a forward swan dive and turned upwards just in time to plow his heels into the tall man's head. The thief fell to the ground in an unconscious state. Frightened with the sudden act of a rebel the chubbier man drew a pump action shotgun from a holster on his back. Free from all fear the ninja did a backwards roll just as the criminal fired the bullet missed and it took a whole second for him to repump the shotgun. A second was all he needed, thinking fast he made a forward roll and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. Loving the look of shock on his foe's face the man in black drew back and give the thief a flying axe kick to the head, knocking him out. **

**Man's POV**

**I watched miraculously as my savior appeared out of thin air. Knocking down both of his captors and setting him free of giving in his treasure. Watching his hero, he carefully backed up, hoping that this man would not try to steal the treasure concealed in the box. Watching with shock at this man's great abilities as he climbed up the fire escape of the building he had jumped from and then swung from street light to street light until he could be see by me no more. **

**Takuitsu's POV**

**After taking down the thugs I took one last man glance at the man I saved and started off back to my dojo on the south side of Edo. I love this job, I thought to myself. Action, fame, exercise and it gives me time to think. Upon arriving I met my sister Kyra at the front entrance, she wore a dark blue kimono and had brown eyes and brown hair such as mine. She is a pretty little thing and is a target for all men who knew her, she was thin and a very good ally when it came to combat, she is the toughest girl I know. "Where the hell did you go?" she asked with her same 'I can't trust anyone" look that she always had on. 'Nice to see you too Kyra," I said in a playful tone. Kyra just shrugged her shoulders and started walking, I followed close behind. 'I shall be in the meditation area,' I said, my tone turning to a serious one. "I will not except visitors unless it is urgent, make sure the training continues and that everyone is keeping up." "Yeah, whatever," Kyra replied, her voice turning to a softer tone. I walked off leaving her standing alone.**

**Kyra's POV**

**I waited impatiently for my brother to return. I wish he'd tell me when he was leaving for another of his "help the people' excursions. Finally Takuitsu came into sight. I was relieved to say was okay, but could have killed him for doing this to me. Why not? I asked myself, my throwing-knife is only a hand swipe away and it could be lashed deep inside him. I dismissed this thought just as he swung off the last street lamp and landed on the walkway up to the main entrance of our dojo. I finally broke out. 'Where the hell did you go?" I asked him, putting on my coldest stare. "Nice to see you too Kyra,' he said to me in his playful tone, he knew I wasn't in the mood since this wasn't the first time and he thought it was amusing. I shrugged off his comment and walked on with him close behind me. "I'll be in the meditation area," I heard him say, I must have drifted into some daydream or something. I was in a field with a tall, handsome boy about my age with hard brown eyes and golden hair, he was some six feet and very muscular, it was all I could ever want in a guy, then he said to me. 'I love you Kyra, never forget that." Then an arrow whizzed into the back of his head and he fell into my arms, then it was all over. The dream finished just in time for me to hear Takuitsu tell me to watch over the training. "Whatever," I said. We both walked off in opposite directions. While I was watching and correcting strikes done by multiple pupils the dream tortured me on the inside. Who was this mysterious handsome guy in my dream? I had to find out. Then all of sudden a man appeared in the doorway and requested to see Takuitsu claiming it to be urgent. I lead him to the meditation area to meet my brother. **

**Normal POV**

**A man, the same man from the ally found Takuitsu's dojo. Upon arriving he talked to a beautiful young lady who was teaching a group of students. He later found out that the woman's name was Kyra and that she was Takuitsu's sister. With a little convincing she finally gave in and led the man to the meditation area to meet Takuitsu. **

**Takuitsu's POV**

**I sat in meditation for a countless period of time. Drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" I shouted. The door swung open and Kyra stood in the door. "You have a visitor, he says it's urgent," she said. "Bring him in," I demanded. Kyra moved aside and in the doorway stood an elderly man with a box under his arm. "You!" I said in shock. It was the man from the ally earlier. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a hurried tone. He started in. "Sorry for the interruption, but my name is Raymundo and I come here of matters of complete urgency. I am an archeologist with a band of Japanese relic hunters. Firstly I want to thank you for saving my life and preventing those bastards from taking my treasure. And secondly I must ask of you have heard of the Temple in the Crypt?" "Sure I have," I answered. "Is it not the temple that contains that statue of Buddha that will grant the one who is pure at heart a wish of whatever they chose?' I asked. "Yes, and I think I might have found to the key to it." he replied excitedly. The man opened the box, inside lay 7 multi-coloured tablets. Takuitsu's and Kyra's mouths both dropped open in wonder. **


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pondering the Question

Normal POV

Takuitsu and Kyra stared at the tablets for a few more seconds in shock. Takuitsu was the one to break the silence. "W-w-where did you find those?" he asked in an excited tone. "I found them on an archeological dig with my partners in Korea," Raymundo answered. He sat in silence for a moment then continued."I haven't told anyone yet except you and your lovely sister." "I am not sure if the people who attacked me today knew and if they did, how?" he said mysteriously.

Takuitsu's POV

I was speechless for so long. I mean who would have thought that yoou could find the keys to one of the world's greatest mysteries just by going on a dig. I mean you'd think they'd be guarded or something. "It is quite possible that someone saw them when you took them out of the ground," Kyra said finally speaking after so long. "That is very true, even though I didn't see anyone watching me it is very possible that someone was spying on me," Raymundo said angrily.

Ray's POV

The whole time we were talking I was pondering the question. Would it be appropriate to ask now, or should I try and gain his trust? I asked myself. Finally I made up my mind. If the dumbasses from the alley knew of his treasure then I had no time to lose. I needed to beat them to the temple and I needed protection just in case they tried to steal them again. I knew that the temple held great powers and the tablets shouldn't fall into the wrong hands, because if they did then the world could be in terrible danger. "Now that I have shown you the tablets I have a favour to ask of you," I started getting a nervous feeling. What if he said no? What would I do then? "I need a companion with great abilities to accompany me to the temple and so far I have no one, except for you. Will you come with me?"

Takuitsu's POV

This question struck me as a shock, though I knew I wanted to go with this man immediately I wasn't going to just jump into things. Plus, I wasn't planning to go alone. I needed to see if Kyra wanted to go as well so I decided to ask her, but not in front of Ray. "I need to speak to my sister in private, if you wouldn't mind, please wait outside the door," I said to Ray. Ray stood up and left the meditation area and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong? Too chicken to go on _this_ mission?" she asked in an ignorant tone. "No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come along for the journey too," I answered. "Really!" Kyra replied in an excited and happy tone. "Oh thank you Tak," she said. "No problem," I said to her. "I could use some help," I said calling Ray back into the room. "Ok, I'll come but only if Kyra can come along for the trip," I told Ray. "Sure," Ray exclaimed. "That is an excellent, we can use as much help as we can get," Ray told us. "Just one question," I said turning to Ray. "Do you have a map to get there or are we going to have to find one?" I asked. Ray opened the box and lifted up the tray on which the tablets sat. under that was a folded sheet of paper, amongst the bunch of squiggly lines there were several dots with names of cities under them and one dot was labelled The Temple in the Crypt. "Good," I said. "That can get rid of some extra work."

Normal POV

So it was settled , tomorrow the trio would set out for a Temple in Crypt,"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Setting Out

Normal POV

Takuitsu and Kyra spent the night getting ready. Both dressed up in their combat suits and loaded them with concealed weapons such as: throwing-knives, ninja stars and short swords. When both were ready they caught a bit of sleep and were both up before the sun. When Ray showed up the next morning he was confused. "We are going on a journey, not into battle," he said to them with a questioningg look on his face. "We must be ready for anything," Takuitsu answered. "Yeah, just in case any more of those pieces of shit try to challenge us again," Kyra said. As they walked out of the dojo men in black dropped from lamp posts and from the top of the building, they were surrounded. Kyra violently shoved Ray back into the dojo and Tak and her both took up their fighting stances. They both waited patiently for their opponents to make the first move. Finally one of the men lunged at Kyra taking the form for a flying front kick. Thinking fast Kyra drew one of her knives and with one swift motion she slit the ninja's throat, the man fell to the ground dead. Another ninja drew a sword and headed for Tak. In a flash Tak ducked, sweep kicked the man and when the man fell he plowed his foot right into the ninja's solar flex, cutting off his breathing circulation. As though the attack on the ninja was a signal the rest attacked. Brother and sister fought hard and knocked out several of their attackers.

After most of the attackers were defeated one of them got a free shot on Kyra and sliced her arm. Big mistake. What happened next happened very fast. After Kyra got sliced she drew a short sword and in in one swift cutting motion she severed the man's head from his shoulders. Blood sprayed like a fountain as the man fell to the ground. Tak closed in on the last ninja standing, he kicked him in the knee causing him to fall, but just before he hit the ground Kyra dug the sword deep into his groin causing it to go right through him and making a clear hole through the man's lower body.

Kyra's POV

I felt so elegant being in a fight. I haven't been in one for so long it was so exilerating. I was letting myself loose and having fun with it, until I felt the burning pain in my arm. When I felt the pain and saw the blood flowing from my arm I turned myself serious. I drew my short sword and decapitated one and skewered another. I never thought I could be so ferocious and gruesome.

Normal POV

From an alley a few meters down the road a man dressed in black watched the brawl, after the fight was over the man pressed a button on the comlink in his ear, and said. "Squad 1 has failed. What are my orders?" he asked. A voice on the other side said. "Keep on top of them, squad 2 will get into position, if they fail you step in," the voice said to him. "Over," it said. "Okay, Raven out," he said, letting go of the button.

After the fight was over Ray came out of the dojo. "Excellent performance, I have no doubt come to the right place, I was so fortunate to find you guys," he said to them both. "We best be setting off now," Takuitsu said to the others. "Wait Tak, your sister is injured," Ray said. "I'll be fine," Kyra said, drawing back as Ray tried to examine the wound.

"Let us get started on our journey," Takuitsu said to his companions. "We have a long trip ahead of us," he said.

Kyra's POV

Now that the fight was over I had time to look at my arm. I looked and saw a nasty cut in my arm, blood was still pouring from it. Though it hurt I wasn't going to let Ray bandage it. I didn't want them to think I was a wimp. After we set off and were walking for a minute, I noticed a small shred of black cloth waving in the wind in the alley ahead. When it disappeared I thought I was seeing an illusion from the excitement of battle and I ignored it. If only I didn't ignore it then my daydream wouldn't have come true.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ghost Town

Takuitsu's POV

When we left our home town we traveled through a forest until we reached a clearing, that is when it started getting dark. We set up camp, I built a fire, Ray got some water, and Kyra went to find food. She slayed a deer, found a berry bush and a fruit tree. After we ate Kyra went and stood by a tree, she leaned against a tree and her face went emotion and lifeless. I assumed she was taking a strange form of meditation, so while she did that I went to get more fire wood for the fire.

Kyra's POV

We were all set, we had food and water and a fire, after we ate I went and stood by a tree just to be alone, but then the vision reoccurred. The same thing happened, the guy said the same words to me but in the end he was killed differently. Instead of an arrow whizzing into the back of his head a sword went through his neck and he collapsed into my arms. Even though I didn't know who the man was, I felt like crying, but I fought back my tears. I mean this guy said he loved me, why wouldn't I cry, if only I knew who he was. Once I was back in my own world I went back to join Tak and Ray by the fire. After we sat there for a while and talked about the temple, we settled in and drifted off to sleep.

**Spy's POV**

I watched the group as they settled in for a rest. After they had gone to sleep I pressed the button on my comlink and spoke into the microphone. "Raven here," I said. "The group is asleep, should I move to assassinate?" "No," the voice on the other side said. "Wait until group 2 fails before you move in." "But this could be a perfect opportunity to steal the keys, move in and steal the keys nothing more," the voice said. "Raven out," I said into the microphone. I had to plan this carefully, I didn't want to wake the group up and end up getting killed. I needed a plan.

Since I couldn't think of a plan good enough to use I tried to just sneak in and take the keys. Silently I tip-toed into the camp and snuck over the old man, I saw the box in a pouch on his waist and tried to take it, reaching my hand in slowly I moved the box a little then my hand slipped and hit the man's ribs. The old man stirred, and mumbled in his sleep. I scowled at my clumsiness and kept trying to remove the box. Then all of a sudden the old man's eyes shot open. I was just about to grab my dagger and slit his throat, but I then remembered my orders not to assassinate anyone. So thinking fast I brought my hand up and brought it down with mild strength on his neck, it was just enough strength to knock the man out. Awakened by the sudden noise of the attack the male warrior sat up. I was faced with a dilemma, if I stayed to complete my order I would surely die, but if I ran away I would have failed my masters and would suffer greatly. I was stuck.

**Takuitsu's POV**

I heard a noise, a swift and semi-silent crack, but it was enough to wake me. I sat up and saw a man dressed in black with a ninja mask over his face standing over Ray, he was armed with two daggers and a broadsword across his back. He was reaching for the box that contained the keys. When I sat up he looked at me, a slight look of fear spread over his face. He froze thinking for a while, I didn't wait to see what his first move was. I stood up and drew a short sword hidden within my suit. The look of fear grew bigger, no one said a word. Turning away from Tak and the job he came to do he dashed away. I thought of pursuing him but wanted to see how Ray was. I rushed over to him and shook him a couple times. "Ray, Ray," I called, but he didn't awake. He was out cold.

While I was inspecting the keys to make sure they were all there I felt a presence behind me. Short sword still in hand I whipped around and almost ended up slitting Kyra's throat. "What happened?" she asked in a hurried voice. "Someone was trying to steal the keys, I guess Ray woke up halfway through so the thief knocked him out," I said shaking Ray again.

**Kyra's POV**

I heard Tak calling Ray's name, I didn't know what happened. I got up and saw Tak leaning over Ray shaking him. After a couple of shakes Tak grabbed the key box and began looking through it. I went up behind him and got the shit scared out of me as Tak turned around and put his short sword up to my throat, but when he saw it was me he lowered it. "What happened?" I asked, scared of what was a possibility of the answer. "Someone was trying to steal the keys, I guess Ray woke up halfway through so the thief knocked him out," he said. "That dumb, piece of shit, bastard. That mother fuckin' son of a..." "Kyra!" Tak screamed my name as if a warning to stop. "Cursing the guy who did this is not going to bring him to justice, we now know that we need to be more careful," he said. "I swear when I see the guys who are trying to get to the temple before us and that are trying to steal the keys and kill us, I am going to slay every last fucking one of them," I said picking up a rock in one hand and crushing it. "Kyra don't be so vicious, as long as we have confidence and a strong fighting spirit we'll get there before the bastards and we'll make sure that they don't take advantage of the statue," Tak said in his most confident voice. I hated when he was so confident, he made it sound like he thought everything and everybody was on our side, but they weren't.

**Normal POV**

For the rest of the night Kyra and Takuitsu took turns keeping watch over the camp while the other one slept. When morning came Ray still had not awaken. So Tak put Ray up on his shoulders and the trio continued on. After they had reached a field on the other side of the forest they had slept in Ray woke up screaming.

"Takuitsu,Kyra, one of those thieving bastards is...!" "Come down Ray," Tak said to him. He ran away when I got up to see what was wrong and he didn't get the keys or the map, everything's ok," he said putting Ray down. "Why were you carrying me?" Ray asked in a relieved voice. "I guess you woke up during the robbery and the bitch knocked you right the hell back down, and you wouldn't wake up so Tak was forced to carry you," Kyra told him.

**Takuitsu's POV**

Ray, Kyra and Iwalked along until we came to a field of tall grass. Thinking smart Kyra drew her _itakoa _a medium sized boomerang with two jagged bladed going up each side. She drew it back and whipped it at the tall grass, this cut a clear path right through the grass and then being a boomerang it circled up and came right back to her. Surprisingly the grass field wasn't all that thick. I looked through the path in the grass and just beyond that I saw a town. I was so relieved but I had a bad feeling about it.

Not knowing what to expect from this new found town we approached slowly. When we entered the town we noticed that it was a complete ghost town. There were no people, buildings were splintering and farm animals were running around the town like a twister was coming. Doors were broken, buildings were black as if burned a long time ago, it was chaos. When we neared the middle of the town we were jumped. Thirty or more ninjas and two warriors jumped out from behind building and from on top of them. We were surrounded.


End file.
